


Destroying the Mafia from the Inside Out

by Rebelhalen



Category: Revolution (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelhalen/pseuds/Rebelhalen
Summary: After the patriots Charlie goes out to see the world. And then she ends up fighting for money for a while, actually enjoying it. Monroe comes looking for her. He and Miles and Rachel need her help. There's a mafia forming in Texas that are trying to take over the government and doing a lot of bad things. Things like creating drugs, arms dealing, sex trafficking, child trafficking, and child labor. They have a plan for Charlie to go undercover. As a team they have to destroy this mafia from the inside out or else times will be worse than ever.
Relationships: Charlie Matheson & Bass Monroe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Destroying the Mafia from the Inside Out

Charlie was regretting sleeping with him before she was even fully naked. She thought it was a good idea at the time, when she was in the bar feeling depressed and nostalgic, thinking about her Dad and Danny and Nora, missing Miles and even her mother, remembering Jason, but what really pushed her into letting the guy buy her drinks and then later invite him into her bed was none of these things. It was the fact that she was having dreams of him, Monroe, Bass for the past week. At first they were innocent enough, them hunting together or traveling together or fighting together like they had done countless times. But then they turned into full on buck naked, dirty talk, wild, emotional sex dreams that left her panting, sweating and aching when she woke up. To say they were putting her on edge was an understatement. They were driving her insane.

She had started taking twice as many fights than she usually did to try and help her sleep better, but it wasn’t working. She guessed that it was kind of ironic that when she was doing her own Jimmy King thing that of course she would think about him. That’s why she stayed here in this town that reminded her a lot of New Vegas. Because it was one of the few towns that paid girls to fight, and that she found a free place to sleep, the locals mostly left her alone, and the bartender at the bar she went to nearly every night, Jessie, took Charlie under her wing which reminded her a lot of Maggie and Nora. 

Miles had found her a month earlier there, trying to get her to come with him back to Texas, but after much yelling and even crying Charlie finally convinced him to leave without her, begging him not to tell Rachel that he found her. Miles agreed after getting Charlie to promise that she would come home soon. Charlie didn’t know what Miles considered to be soon, but figured that by now she probably lied to him. It wasn’t that she didn’t care about Miles or Rachel, she thought the world of Miles and would always love her mother, no matter how much she disliked her, but after the war with the patriots was over and Miles and Rachel officially unofficially got married she just felt like a third wheel. And she wanted to travel like she always dreamed about. Really travel, not going from town to town starting chaos and leaving it in ruins after battling patriots, but really travel, under the radar, seeing things that she’s never seen before. And she did, she spent six months traveling seeing the Grand Canyon and the Colorado mountains before she settled here in New Mexico, that was two months ago. 

And so here she was making out with a guy who she didn’t even know the name of, whom she just met not even an hour ago, half naked, in just her bra and panties, just going through the motions, thinking about a way she could back out of it without having to be a bitch and have to knock him out when he barges in. 

She immediately pushes the guy off of her, pulling the blanket on her bed around her, her eyes wide. “Monroe,” she says, disbelief in her voice. The guy who she was making out with doesn’t look happy, his eyes furrow as he looks from Charlie to Monroe. 

“Who the fuck are you?” he asks. 

Monroe doesn’t answer him, but stares coldly at the guy, who apparently isn’t very smart as he says, “Well, I don’t know who you are, don’t care really, but I do know that you need to get the hell out of here so I can get laid tonight.”

Charlie snorts a little bit at that, and quickly sucks in her lips as Monroe’s eyes flash to hers before settling back on the guy. “That ain’t happening,” Monroe says, but the guy scoffs and shakes his head, turning his attention back to Charlie. Charlie keeps her eyes on Monroe as the guy kisses her again, and she laughs a little into his mouth at the deathly expression on Monroe’s face. She rolls her eyes and pushes the guy away, remembering that she was looking for an excuse to get out of sleeping with him anyways and it wouldn’t be in her or the guy’s best interest to push Monroe now, and while she didn’t want to sleep with the guy, she didn’t want to see him dead either.

“I think it’s probably best if you leave now,” Charlie says to the guy, handing him his shirt and pants. 

“But-” 

“You should listen to Charlie,” Bass cuts him off.

“Charlie? I thought you said your name was Tracy?” the guy says, looking confusedly at Charlie.

Half of Charlie’s mouth goes up in a grimace and she bites her lip before saying, “Listen…”

“Sean,” the guy huffs and Charlie grimaces again, noticing the way Monroe’s lips twitch. 

“It was nice meeting you and all, but now it’s time for you to go,” Charlie finishes as the guy grumbles but gets dressed. Charlie walks him out, still holding the blanket around her.

“Well can we continue you this tomorrow at least?”

“I don’t think so,” Charlie says, shutting the door in the guy’s face. 

She laughs quietly to herself as she hears the guy cuss behind the door, before turning around to face Monroe. 

“Thanks for that, I was actually regretting that already,” Charlie says and Monroe smiles at her. 

“So, what are you doing here Monroe?” Charlie asks as she walks to her dresser to get dressed. “Do you mind?” she says over her shoulder. 

Monroe turns around so his back is to her. Charlie quickly pulls on some clothes- her usual attire- some low hanging jeans and a tank top that doesn’t come quite all the down to her pants, showing a little of her flat, toned stomach. 

“Well I thought it was obvious- I came to see you.”

Charlie froze for a moment at this, her brows furrowing.

“You can turn around now,” she says, wanting to see his expression.

He has a gleam in his eye that she doesn’t understand, but other than that his face is blank. 

“And why would you want to come see me?” Charlie asks. She studies him for a moment before she sits on her bed. 

She arches her Matheson eyebrow when Monroe doesn’t respond automatically. 

She rolls her eyes and proceeds to put her boots on.

“Miles has sent me to take you home,” Monroe finally says. 

Charlie can’t help but feel a little disappointed. 

“Uh huh,” Charlie grunts, dropping her foot on the ground, deciding that with that sentence it would be a good idea to put her knife in her boot. 

“Well I hate to disappoint you Monroe but I’m not going back. I like it here,” she says as she trains her gaze on Monroe, folding her arms across her chest. 

Monroe arches an eyebrow. “You like it here?” he asks, and Charlie furrows her brow before nodding. 

“You like it here… where you’re, what were your words…” Monroe looks away for a second as if thinking but Charlie can see past the act, “Fighting for coin in a whorehouse?” 

Charlie’s cheeks redden as Monroe uses her words against her. She feels her temper rising. 

“Actually, unlike you, I don’t fight in a whorehouse. You see, I actually have some class,” she says. 

Monroe furrows his eyes at her before stepping towards her. 

Charlie immediately unsheathes the knife she just put in her boot and stands backing away from the bed and Monroe. 

“Don’t come any closer Monroe, I’m not going anywhere.” 

Monroe smiles.

“What are you doing Charlotte?” 

“I’m not going anywhere Monroe, I’m staying here. So just keep your distance.”

“What do you think I was going to do Charlotte, knock you out and drag you out of here?” 

“Well, I don’t know Monroe, you’ve done worse things,” Charlie retorts. 

Monroe sighs and dare Charlie say it? Actually, looks disappointed. He sits on Charlie’s bed. And Charlie relaxes slightly. 

“I thought that by now you would know me better than that Charlie,” Monroe says. 

Charlie furrows her brow. “Well, I don’t know Monroe, it’s been what almost a year since I last seen you? I don’t know which Monroe I’m dealing with- the general- or the reformed rebel?” 

Monroe sighs, shaking his head. 

“Out of all the times we fought side by side, out of all the times I saved your ass-”

“Oh, don’t give me that shit,” Charlie interrupts, “I’ve saved your ass just as much as you saved mine.”

Monroe laughs. 

“See- you know me Charlie, I haven’t changed from that guy. I would even say I’ve even gotten better.”

Charlie laughs, “Oh is that so? And how would that be?”

“Well I guess you’ll just have to come with me to find out.”

“Hmmm, tempting, let me think about it… Uh no.” 

Monroe laughs again. 

“What does Miles even want me to come home for?” Charlie asks, “The patriots are over, everything’s peachy. What does he want me to come play house with him and Mom? Uh no thank you. And you know what Monroe, I’m surprised you’re even still with them. What are you doing? Playing brother?” 

“Actually Charlie, I did leave. I actually went looking for you, but couldn’t find you so I went back to Miles. And low and behold he knew where you were at.” 

Charlie scoffs, “What are you saying Monroe? That you’ve been looking for me this whole time?”

“Well not the whole time, a few months or so,” Monroe says. 

“And why would you do that?” Charlie asks. 

“Well Charlie, things aren’t as peachy as you seem to think they are. There has been a mafia forming. Real bad people. They’ve been trying to overthrow the Texas government. And they’ve almost succeeded. They’re making it real hard for everyone in any of the big cities. Miles and your mother have moved out to the country. And Miles has asked me to come get you. We need you, to stop these guys. They’re doing a lot of bad shit Charlie, child labor, child trafficking, sex trafficking, dealing arms, creating bombs, making drugs, the whole nine yards.” 

“Why didn’t Miles say anything when he came?” Charlie asked. 

“He didn’t want you to feel like he forced you to help. He wanted you to come on your own. But we can’t wait anymore Charlie. We have to do something.” 

“Well why do y’all think that I’m going to be such a big help? There’s only four of us, what difference could we possibly make if its as bad as you say it is?”

Monroe’s mouth drops open. “Wow Charlie, since when did you become modest?”

Charlie rolled her eyes, “I’m not being modest, I’m being realistic.”

“Well… Miles didn’t want me to tell you, but we have a plan. A plan which involves you doing some undercover work.”

Charlie laughs, “Of course it does,” she says shaking her head, “You know what Monroe, the whole time we were fighting the patriots, I had no hope. I just knew I was going to be dead before the fight was through. So, I didn’t give a shit about what ya’ll planned and the role I played in it. But I’m not like that anymore. I actually have been seeing the world. And it’s given me hope. Hope that you know what, maybe this world isn’t so fucked up after all? Maybe I’m not going to die before 23. Maybe I can actually have a happy ending. And you and Miles and mom want to take that away from me.”

Monroe looked confused. “Take what away from you Charlotte? Your fights over money? The little peaceful meaningless life you’ve made for yourself here? Come now Charlotte. You’ve always had more in store from you then this. You’re a Matheson. Do you really want to live the rest of your life fighting in a cage for money? I thought you actually want to make a difference in the world.” 

“Yeah I used to before my brother died and Nora died and I became the fucking third wheel to Miles and my mom… Besides I thought wanting to make a difference was your thing, and look at where that got you.” 

Monroe rolls his eyes. “Can you stop relating back to when I was general please? That was almost three years ago Charlie.” 

“So, what Monroe? We stop this mafia and then what?”

“Well we’ve actually been talking about starting a government again.”

Charlie’s eyes widened and it was her turn for her mouth to drop.

“You got to be fucking kidding me! Two seconds ago, you wanted me to stop referring back to your general days and now you tell me that you want to become general again?” 

Charlie moves quickly, taking Monroe off guard, she puts her knife to his throat and shoves him against a wall, her face inches from his. Her Charlie Matheson mask fully on. 

“I will kill you before I let you become General again,” she says coldly. 

Monroe swallows. “Charlie, you know that I’m not that guy anymore. And besides, I wasn’t going to lead. Miles and your mom and you were.” 

Charlie raises an eyebrow, “Oh, and what does that lead you to do?”

“Whatever y’all tell me to,” Monroe says. 

Charlie’s eyes narrow. “I don’t believe you,” she says, but she steps back from Monroe. 

This hurts Monroe, but Charlie isn’t paying attention to him anymore to tell. She has started packing her things. 

“So, you’re coming?” Monroe finally asks, forcing the pain down. 

“Yep, you leave me no choice. I’ve gotta come and babysit your ass, make sure you don’t turn psycho again,” Charlie says, her back turned. 

“Well whatever reason you’re coming, I’m glad you are… I’ve missed you Charlotte.” 

Charlie freezes, surprised, and flashbacks of their dream sex flash before her mind. 

She bites her lip and decides not to respond to that as she continues packing the rest of her clothes and weapons. 

But Monroe apparently wasn’t finished yet. “Since Miles and Rachel got together, I felt like we were partners even more than me and Miles were,” he says, “You’re not the only one who’s a third wheel Charlie.” 

Charlie does turn to face him at that. She eyes him but can see nothing but honesty on his face, and a little something that looks like… desperation? 

“Yeah, I guess we did become partners didn’t we?” Charlie says, and Monroe nodded. 

“But I fucking mean it Bass, you become psycho again and I’m gonna have to kill ya,” Charlie says strongly. 

But Monroe only smiles, liking that she finally called him Bass again. It had been too long. 

Monroe makes a motion of crossing his heart. “I won’t be anything but good, a faithful soldier following orders, any ideas I have I come to you and Miles before doing anything, I  
swear,” he says. Charlie eyes him before nodding, satisfied with his answer and the honesty on his face. 

“Alright,” Charlie says, all finished packing. She throws Monroe her heaviest bag and he catches it. “Come on, there’s something I gotta do first before we leave.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monroe follows Charlie into a bar only a block from her apartment. He can’t help but enjoy the way her hips sway while he walks in front of her. But that’s not all that he missed. He forces himself to stop looking at her ass as he remembers how much he missed her. He missed her having his back. He missed the way she smirked at him when he was sarcastic. He missed the way she rolled her eyes at him when he was being a smart ass. He missed the way that one eyebrow raised when she was intrigued or when she was antagonizing him. He missed the way they could talk with just their eyes. He missed being able to feel her presence without seeing her. He missed them being partners. And he would never admit it, but he was happy for this mob. Grateful even. He needed an excuse to come get her and this was the perfect one. And honestly, he was beginning to get bored. He loved Miles and all but the month that he was staying with him and Rachel before he came to get Charlotte was excruciating. He was surprised he lasted that long. But it took that long before Miles would tell him where Charlie was at. I guess it had to get bad enough to where the mob was recruiting girls as young as twelve for sex work. 

When he follows Charlie into the bar he can’t help but notice that everyone knows her. The bartender, the patrons, the band, a lot of guys that Monroe didn’t like the look of. Of course, they called her Tracy, but still. 

“Joe,” Charlie calls the bartender who was busy pouring a drink for a customer. The bartender looks up and Monroe can’t help but think that the guy had a little too much of a sparkle in his eye when he eyed Charlie. Stop that he told himself. Being paranoid is exactly what Charlie doesn’t like out of you. 

“Tracy” the bartender says, a chuckle on his breath and a big smile. Monroe, however paranoid he was, does not imagine however that the guy either completely ignores Bass or is so taken by Charlie he doesn’t even notice that he was there. 

“What can I get ya? Two shots of whiskey? The usual? Maybe some rabbit stew?” he says. 

“Actually Joe, I wasn’t planning on staying tonight-”

Joe interrupts her before she can finish her sentence- “Aw come on Tracy, it’s on me for your win last night.”

Monroe raises an eyebrow at this. 

Charlie hesitates. “You know what sure I’ll take you up on that” and Monroe shoots her a glare. 

“Charlie,” he says quietly, pulling her to the side, “I thought we were leaving.”

“Oh, calm down Monroe, we are. But a couple whiskeys and some dinner can only make leaving better right?” she says cocking an eyebrow.

She doesn’t wait for his response before calling to the bartender. “And get me two more whiskeys and another rabbit stew for my.. friend,” she says hesitating on the word friend. 

For the first time since they entered the bar ‘Joe’ finally seems to notice Monroe. And Monroe can’t help but smirk at the unhappy look on Joe’s face as he discovers that Charlie is here with another man. 

Charlie doesn’t notice though and sits down on a bar stool. Monroe sits down next to her, sitting her bags on the seat next to him. 

Joe comes over to pour the drinks and gives Monroe a curious once over. I guess he didn’t see Monroe as a threat though because a look of relief crosses his face. Monroe frowns. 

“I guess your new to town, Mr. uh-” the bartender asks his name in a subtle way while he pours Monroe’s and Charlie’s drinks and eyes the bags. 

“Jimmy,” is all Monroe says, looking at Charlie, an eyebrow raised to spur Charlie to tell this dude what’s up so they can get the fuck out of there and it can just be the two of them for a nice long at least few weeks of travel. 

Charlie rolls her eyes at Monroe, but says, “Actually Joe, that’s what I came to talk to you about. Jimmy’s not come to stay. I’m leaving.”

Joe stopped pouring mid drink and looked up at Charlie, mouth askew. 

“Leaving?” he says dumbstruck, “I’ve got fights for you lined up for the next two weeks Tracy.” 

“I know Joe, I’m really sorry about that. You know I wouldn’t do that to you on a whim. I got family back home that need my help. That’s the only reason I’m leaving. I’m real, sorry  
it’s such late notice.” Charlie lays the sexy forgive me look on thick and Monroe can’t help but roll his eyes as Joe rakes it all in, blushing, and stumbling on his words at that. 

“I promise I’ll make it up to you,” Charlie says, her voice low, laying her hand on Joe’s arm. 

Joe stares at Charlie, and smiles, “oh yeah, and when was that going to be?” 

Monroe clears his throat. If Charlie thinks that she’s gonna fuck this dude while he waits outside she’s got another thing coming. 

Charlie shuffles at Monroe’s throat clearing. “Well Jimmy here is in a hurry, so it’ll have to be when I come back. But I promise I’ll make it worth your while,” she says and actually winks at him.

“Oh I’m sure your worth the wait Tracy… So Jimmy here is your?..”

“Uncle,” Charlie says quickly, “He’s my uncle. And my Dad is in a lot of trouble so that’s why he’s in such a hurry. But we’re famished, so if you could get that stew…”

He looks reluctant but he nods and goes back to what Bass guesses is the kitchen. Monroe can’t help but notice how Charlie basically called Miles her Dad, and wonders if she knows how head on she actually is about that. 

Monroe downs his whiskey, watching Charlie down both of hers. 

“I’m surprised he let you off the hook that easy Charlie,” Monroe says quietly. 

“Yeah well, he’s had the hots for me ever since I got here. I keep him on a hook, so he thinks that he’ll have me if he just waits long enough. I told him a sob story about how my ex died in my arms so that’s kept him at bay. I think he’s in love with me. Which is better, or else I don’t see why he would have waited this long.” 

Monroe can’t help thinking that this sob story was more like the truth about Jason. Monroe doesn’t say anything to that. Nothing he wanted to say would have been appropriate… At least not yet. Monroe knew all about waiting on someone you’re in love with. He felt like he had been doing it with Charlie for years now. 

“I’ll be right back,” Charlie says all of a sudden.

“Where are you going?” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Charlie says, “I’ll be right back.”


End file.
